The invention relates to a multi-compartment container and particularly to a container wherein the multi-compartments are selectively collapsible and expandable.
Various products are purchased in multi-compartment trays or containers to separate individual and distinct products from one another within the container. This is especially true in the food industry. Vegetable or fruit trays provide an array of vegetables or fruits separated in individual compartments of the tray. The vegetable or fruit tray also will generally have a dip provided in the center compartment. The quantity of the vegetable or fruit trays can vary for the size of the function where it is required. Currently, separate packaging is provided to accommodate each available size of the tray. The food vendor must maintain a significant inventory of the various size trays in his store which occupy significant storage areas. In addition, separate accounting of inventory must be maintained by the food vendor. Another disadvantage is that additional time and tooling is required in the manufacture of the various size trays.
It is the intent of the invention to address the aforementioned concerns. The invention provides a multi-compartment collapsible and expandable container, wherein each compartment has its own peripheral walls and floor forming an interior therein, and the interior of each compartment is individually collapsible and expandable.
In another aspect of the invention the multi-compartment collapsible and expandable container includes a first inner compartment and a plurality of outer compartments surrounding the inner compartment. The inner compartment is formed by a circular peripheral wall and a floor. The plurality of exterior or outer compartments are each formed by a plurality of peripheral walls which are spaced from the peripheral wall forming the other compartments. Each of the peripheral walls of the outer compartments terminate at a level plane and form a surface for engagement with a sealing lid.
In another aspect of the invention, all of the peripheral walls have a portion formed into a band of accordion style pleats to allow the container to be compressed to provide a smaller volume capacity.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the band of accordion style pleats includes a pleat lock which when manually activated, prevents the band of accordion style pleats from being compressed.